students read twilight
by edward n bella 4ever duh
Summary: the pricipal of forks high receives 4 books on bellas first day and the whole school reads them
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

3pov

Bella was sitting in the lunchroom at the full table with Jessicas friends trying to conversation. When mr. Greene the principal came in with all the teachers following him.

" can everyone please report to the gym " mr. Greene demand in a stern voice then walked out.

Everyone got up and grab their stuff and started towards the gym.

" do either of you two know whats going on" Rosalie asked Edward and Alice,both of them shook their heads.

When everyone got to the gym the noticed that their parents were there.

" ok everyone settle down" the principal "we were send 4 books " everyone groaned.

" we are to read this becuasce they are about miss. swan and mr cullen " everyone look at said people"so i like the swans and the cullens to come down and sit down here at this table in front of

everyone " said familys walk down to where mr. Greene pointed

"ok lets get started"

**Preface**

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die**

"who does" mike questioned

**though I'd had reason enough in the last few months-but even** **if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, **

all the cullens look at each other wondering if it was any of them

**and he looked pleasantly back at me. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. **

So selfless Edward thought

**Noble, even. That ought to count for something. I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to ****regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of you expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to** **kill me.**

"well thats a hell of a way to start a book " Emmett bommed

"langue" Esme scolded him

"sorry mom" emmett pouted

"we are going to past the book around ,so all the teachers , the swans ad the cullens well each read" stated


	2. imporant

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

miss-joseph

Cleopatra Curtis

LouLouCullen

edward n bella 4ever duh


End file.
